Sonic's Christmas Party
by Prince-Riley
Summary: On Christmas day, Sonic throws a massive party for his friends, with some nice events happening :)


**Sonic's Christmas Party**

It was Christmas eve in Mobius. Throughout the weeks leading up to Christmas, everything was going well. The residents had placed a massive Christmas tree up round the town centre and had a large party while singing Christmas tunes, enjoying the love and peace of the holidays. It had also snowed heavily as well, and that was fun.

Sonic the Hedgehog was taking a run through Green Hill zone, which was almost completely covered in snow and decorations that the animals living there had put up. Tails accompanied him as they both sped through the snow. They both loved Christmas, as it was their favourite time of the year and they loved to celebrate with all their friends. It was truly a great time.

Sonic eventually stopped running and came to a stop near a field, which was buried deep in heavy snow. Tails followed shortly, and soon he was running around excitedly and playing in the snow, while Sonic just watched on.

"Sonic! The snow is so awesome!" he yelled happily

"Indeed it is, Tails!" Sonic shouted back

Eventually, Sonic decided to join in as well, but when he was walking over, he got caught off guard by a snowball to the face. He soon wiped it off, and saw Tails laughing at him.

"Gotcha Sonic!" laughed Tails, until he got hit by a snowball

"Payback time!" said Sonic

After having a snowball fight, they eventually built a snowman together, until stopping to take some rest and they laid down in the snow, making snow angels in the process.

"Today was fun" said Sonic

"We should probably do this again someday" said Tails

"Oh, speaking of which, since Christmas day is tomorrow, I'm thinking of calling round the gang and all of us celebrating by throwing a giant Christmas party!"

"Sounds like a great idea, Sonic!"

"Glad you agree, Tails. I'll send invites as soon as we are done here"

They both laughed, and then resumed their activities of having fun in the snow...

Later on, Sonic had made sure to send invites to all of his friends when he got home. Eventually, for the remainder of Christmas eve, he and Tails just played some video games before going to sleep, waiting for the next day to arrive.

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog was sitting somewhere in the mobian countryside, watching the world go by. He never really cared much about Christmas, since he thought it made no sense, but he used to accompany Maria when she celebrated Christmas. Those were the olden days, but everything had changed from then.

"Feels nice to be outside, and all alone..." he thought

Suddenly, he noticed some people moving up to him, and he spun around to defend himself, until he noticed that it was just Rogue and Knuckles.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" said Shadow

"Relax, Shadow" said Knuckles "Sonic called us all and said that he was throwing a Christmas party tomorrow, and we all got invited"

"We thought you would want to come along with us" said Rogue

"Forget it, I'm not interested"

"Oh please, it will be fun to be with everyone there you know, and Sonic promised that it will be a memoriable one"

Reluctantly, Shadow responded "I will think about it"

"Thank you Shadow, we really appreciate it" said Rogue

"Let's remember to be at Sonic's residence tomorrow around the afternoon time" said Knuckles

They left shortly afterwards, and Shadow wondered what kind of mess he had gotten himself into. Surely it can't be bad to hang out with Sonic and the crew. They had their differences, but Sonic considered him a close friend, so Shadow though it would be for the best to show up.

* * *

At long last, the time had come. Christmas was upon them, and all the residents were now getting into bed, waiting to wake up the next morning and see all of the presents under the tree from Santa...

Sonic and Tails watched a Christmas movie before going to bed, having some snacks on the way as well. As they got into bed, Tails said something to Sonic

"Merry Christmas, Sonic"

"Merry Christmas to you to, little bro"

They both drifted into a peaceful sleep shortly afterwards, wondering what would await them the next morning.

Eventually, Christmas day arrived, and Sonic and Tails were both greeted by tons of presents under the Christmas tree. They were both happy and excited to see this and after they had opened them and eventually tested them out, Sonic and Tails were waiting for the others while playing some games.

"The others will show up soon" said Sonic happily

The others arrived at long last, and it was an average sized group to say the least. It consisted of Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Cosmo, Rogue, Silver and eventually Shadow.

"Hey Sonic! We have arrived!" yelled Knuckles

"Glad to see you guys are here-" Sonic said before getting cut off by Amy tackling him down to the floor in a hug

"Sonic!" Amy said happily

"Uhhhh..."

"Well, thats them as usual" said Tails

Suddenly, Tails noticed Cosmo smiling at him. They eventually ran up to each other and embraced in a loving hug.

"Am I happy to see you here Cosmo"

"The same can be said here too, Tails"

Cream then entered "I am also really happy to be here, same with Cheese"

"Count me in too. This is going to be a blast!" shouted Silver

Shadow soon came in through the door, and he saw everyone being all happy and festive, he groaned. This was not going to be good for him...

"I only came because Knuckles and Rogue requested me too" he muttered "Don't mind me though, I'll probably just sit out and have some snacks and all that"

"Good to see you came as well Shadow. Hopefully, this will be a great time for you"

Shadow did not respond, he just went over to the couch and sat on there while drinking some coffee. Sonic then got up to make an announcement and get everything started.

"Alright everyone. Let's get everything started for the night. First off, let's dance!"

Sonic then went over to a jukebox, and put on a playlist of Christmas songs that he liked, and soon everyone was dancing the night away. Sonic and Knuckles busted out some moves, Cream danced cutely with Cheese, Tails and Cosmo did a little romantic dance together and eventually Sonic did one with Amy lest he suffer her wrath from the hammer.

Shadow watched for a bit. Maybe this kind of thing was fun after all, celebrating the spirit and having fun with your friends. It felt kind of relaxing and nostalgic. Shadow kept looking for a bit, until he went back to what he was doing. Rogue then approached him.

"Hey Shadow, do you wanna dance together?" she offered

"What kind of question is that?" he responded

"Well, everyone is celebrating because of Christmas and having fun, so why not you and me join in as well? I need a dancing partner you know"

Reluctantly, Shadow gave in and decided to try it out. Rogue and Shadow did a few dancing together before they really busted out some great moves. Shadow did not even notice that the others were cheering him on.

Soon, Sonic went up and challenged Shadow to a dance off. Shadow accepted, and the two began to rave to a techno remix of Rockin around the Christmas tree. Sonic did some spinning, running and backflips, while Shadow did all of them while raving, doing a spinnaroonie and eventually taking it up a notch with the moonwalk and headbanging while doing frontflips and backflips.

The audience was impressed, congradulating both of them beyond finishing off. The judges, who were Tails, Knuckles and Silver, gave 4 votes to Sonic and 5 to Shadow. He had won, and he was quite surprised.

"Wow Shadow, I never knew you were that good!" said Silver

"Indeed, good job on winning it buddy" responded Sonic

"Screw it, I might be good, but winning this is nothing for the Ultimate Life Form!" boasted Shadow "But it was pretty cool to begin with though"

"That's the spirit!"

After having the dance party, Sonic and friends used the Christmas crackers and they all got different kinds of prizes. Soon, they all decided to play a Christmas game together, and it was a game where one person drew something festive and the other player had to guess what it was. Shadow, Knuckles and Rogue stayed out of it, since they were playing a card game, but the others were joining in with the action, causing some really funny stuff to occur.

"Alright! Guess what I drew" said a confident Silver

Everyone was confused. It looked like a Christmas tree, except it had legs and a body, so it kind of looked like a Centaur gone festive

"Um...A Christaur? You know...Christmas and Centaur"

"Tails when he dresses up, maybe?"

"Cosmo!"

Next up, it was Sonic, who drew something pretty damn fast that even a stopwatch would not be able to record it in time. He was faster than the speed of light, though.

"Check this out" said Sonic

It was a Snowman, although this time it looked way different. It had some spikes in it's back and it had a machine gun in one hand. It was also wearing a cowboy hat for some reason. The audience made up their votes.

"Snowman meets heavy metal"

"The PsychoKiller Snowman"

"SnowManiac!"

After having a few more tries of this game, everyone stopped when Sonic realised it was time to have the Christmas feast, since time had gone so fast. An hour passed, and everyone had a massive Christmas feast. There was everything, from mashed potatoes to Yorkshire puddings to pepperoni pizza and lastly, the Turkey!

Everyone digged in. It was truly a great night for them to be here for Christmas. There was some antics like Sonic and Shadow fighting over the last pudding, Knuckles trying to chase off others from eating the pizza and Cosmo and Cream having fun teasing Tails over the food. Silver was probably the only one neutral in this situation. He just ate his dinner, and then looked at the ensuing chaos.

"You guys never change..." he thought

* * *

After the feast, night had fallen. It had begun to snow lightly as well, so everyone went outside to look at the stars and just get some air. The snow was still heavy, so this lead to Tails and Cream running outside and playing around. Cosmo soon joined them, and the three ended up having a snowball fight and then making snowmen. Amy was sitting together with Sonic, watching the stars in the sky. Shadow, Silver and Knuckles were sitting at the table, playing a card game while having wine too. Rogue was having a little rest inside.

Sonic then spoke up "Hey everyone, was the party great?"

"YEAH!" was the response from everybody escept for Shadow and Knuckles

"Glad to hear it. I put my heart into this party, and Christmas is now truly about celebrating with all the ones you love and care about. Thank you guys, this party would not have been lively without you all. Merry Christmas everyone!"

"You're welcome Sonic!"

"No worries pal"

"Indeed, good job on making everyone happy today, I guess..."

Sonic then looked up to see the stars once again with the snow raining down on them, making it a true winter wonderland. Someone else could be seen up there, and it was Santa! He looked down on them below, and made a nice comment.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night"

Santa then set off back to the north pole, while the snow continued to pour down in the cold night. Shadow, Knuckles and Silver looked up and smiled. Christmas truly was about peace, love and joy after all.

This Christmas was one of the best of their lives, and the spirit and joy of the holidays would surely live on in their memory...


End file.
